The Story of Us
by Malo919
Summary: This is not a songfic. Remus Lupin ran away from his parents when they planned to kill him, and now he can't go to Hogwarts. But he lives in the Shrieking Shack, and when James Potter and Sirius Black are at school, hearing the howling, nothing's a secret for long. Sirius/Remus.
1. Chapter 1

A wand was pointed at him. Remus' own father's wand was at his throat. Of the man's own volition. Remus had never been more scared in his life.

"Derrick, they'll be here soon! We have to hurry this up, or else..." Remus' mother did not have to finish. Remus was going to die.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" The wand jabbed him in the throat again.

"Shut it, monster! You may have my son's face, but you are not my son!" Remus flinched visibly at these words. It burned like acid for his mother to watch him. But it had to be done.

Remus' face was suddenly stoic. "Then I have no choice." He sounded much more grown up than a ten year old. His face was weary and resigned, as though this was something he did not want to do. But it was something he needed to do.

Remus grabbed something hanging from his neck. His mother berated herself for not taking it away or realizing it was there in the first place. He took some of the sand within, threw it down to the ground, then disappeared.

Remus stood before the terrible house in front of him as though it was his death sentence. To anyone but him, it would have been.

The house was a mansion, really. And everyone but Remus Lupin avoided it. Many claimed it to be haunted. They weren't far off the mark. Remus went there to transform from his normal, human self into a monster. A werewolf, named Moony. He, and everyone in Hogsmeade, called the place the Shrieking Shack. Because of the noise he made on Full Moons, you know. And now Remus was going to call it home. He had a special place in the basement for transformations (someone had to be shrieking), a study connected to the library, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a lounge, and four bathrooms. Maybe not a Potter Mansion, but a mansion to him.

Yes, Remus Lupin was going to be living by himself. How, you ask? Well, you can't ask me. Remus did not even trust me with his way of getting money. He trusted no one. Until a year later.

The Forbidden Forest was in the back of the house, and in the center, where only Remus knew of, was a gigantic field. It was where he went for solace. Along with the creek near the school nearby, and the Whomping Willow, which had been planted when some students had discovered a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. Teachers got worried. Parents got worried. It was a terrible mess. The only reason Remus was kept with his parents for so long was because they hadn't had it in them to kill a six year old. But now, when his mother had nearly collapsed from magical exhaustion, his father had had enough of taking care of a monster. They were going to kill him then. He had done what he could to stay alive.

The sand Remus had used was a family heirloom. Only the heir to the Lupin household could use it, otherwise it was just ordinary sand. It wasn't like Floo powder. It could only transport him to the Shrieking Shack. The sand was designed to send the user, the heir, to their true home when they became of age. But they had to carry it all the time so that the sand knew who the heir was. It was like a living person. In fact, there were hidden properties about the sand that only Remus knew of. They will come up in the future, but not now.

For now, it was Remus' life line. The ministry couldn't track him, and only Remus knew where the sand would send him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, James! Just show me what you wanted, and we can go back inside, like I've been telling you we should for over an hour!" Sirius Black was moody by nature, so James ignored him, opting to lead him into the Forest on the grounds instead. Sirius froze for a moment before walking with his friend.

"The Forest? As in the Forbidden Forest? That Forest? No way, James. I may be insane, but I'm not suicidal. I heard there were werewolves in there!" James rolled his eyes at his friend.

"We're not going deep. Just a little ways-" By this time, they were already in the Forest by quite a few feet. And kind of lost.

"A little ways, you say?" Sirius asked him sarcastically. James did not appreciate it.

"Shut up, will you? Let me concentrate, and I'll get us out of here..." He looked around for something he'd recognise. Finding none, he turned to Sirius, who was watching the hill with terrified eyes.

"What is it, Sirius?" He then noticed that there was a boy, about there age, standing on the hill.

"Well," the boy said in a deep voice. Something told James that he wasn't making fun of them, and this was his real voice. "You _could_ always ask me." He jumped from the steep ledge he'd been standing on and landed only feet from them.

Whatever James had been expecting from someone who seemingly lived in the Forbidden Forest, this was not it. The boy was tall at about six foot something. He had long, golden-brown hair that hung past his ears. His eyes were amber-golden-honey. He was covered- _covered_- in thick, terrible scars. His clothes were obviously Muggle, and not of decent quality. Sirius was staring at him in a very strange way, James could not tell why, and the boy did not seem to notice.

"I know this forest like the back of my hand. Been here my entire life. Name's Remus. Remus Lupin." Sirius and James nodded.

"Thanks. James Potter. This is Sirius Black." Remus nodded and grinned. Whatever worries James and Sirius had, they instantly disolved. Remus' smile had that effect on people.

"Well, what're you two doing here? Like I said, lived here entire life, and no one has ever come in here from the school, 'cept Hagrid. But he's the exception, 'cause his friends live in here. And I think you know I don't mean other humans." Sirius and James shuddered, causing Remus to laugh.

"Well, we were just curious about some rumours we heard..." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Something tells me your not being entirely truthful with me." Sirius and James blinked in time. Remus smirked. "Thought so. Well, guess it's the teachers at the school who really need to know." James' eyes widened.

"No! You can't tell them! We'll get in so much trouble!" Remus pretended to think about it for a minute. He wasn't really going to tell on them. No, that'd give him away. And he did _not_ want to go back to his so-called family. Or worse, the ministry. He knew what they would do if ever they found him.

"Alright, I guess we can get you down there with_out_ them knowing. But you owe me one." James nodded thankfully. Remus bit down on his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Well, it's this way. You really got deep in, didn't you?" Sirius threw a smug look at James, who resolutely ignored him.

"I guess. Never been in here." Remus laughed.

"Of course not. I would have known. Either that or the centaurs would have told me. And they tell me everything they think I need to know." Remus neglected to tell them that the centaurs didn't tell him whatever they thought he _didn't_ need to know. And they usually knew when he didn't need to know something. As confusing as that may be.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Forest's edge. Remus turned to them.

"Well, this should be right where you started." In fact, it _was_ right where they started. Remus could smell where they had started.

"Will we see you again?" Sirius asked in a strange voice. Remus looked at him curiously, but disregarded it.

"Probably not. You really shouldn't come into the Forest. You don't know what might happen if you come in on the wrong day..." Sirius and James looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" They asked in sync.

"It means you can't come back here. Now go. There's a passage right behind that wall that leads to the Gryffindor common room." James nodded and pulled Sirius along.


End file.
